SYOC The 200th Hunger Games: Things Change
by The K1D
Summary: The 74th and 75th Hunger Games of the Rebellion are hardly even a memory anymore. When Snow's grandson died without an heir, the Dreyden family took over. With the new royals came a new name for the leader of the nation. The Grand Chancellor of Panem. The newest Grand Chancellor has changed the rules of the Hunger Games. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my newest story. I'm sure it'll be pretty popular, so please follow, favorite, and review this story. This whole website is a community, and communities only thrive when all members are properly communicating.**

 **Now, enjoy the prologue and OC form.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

200 years of tradition have been passed down to me. I am now in charge of the biggest, most important event of the entire year. The Bi-Centennial anniversary of the Hunger Games. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to pull it off. It's going to be crazy. Grand Chancellor Dreyden had just assumed the throne of Panem after his uncle's death last year. Marcus Dreyden was already building a reputation of extreme cleverness, and his laugh even earned him the nickname, "Maniacal Marcus." Ridiculous sounding, I know, but most Capitolites lacked creativity.

Over time, Panem has expanded, and so new districts have been created. Panem now has 17 Districts. The original 12, 4 new Colonial Districts, and District 13, which has been put back into rotation. These Colonial Districts were created when President Snow's grandson enacted an expansion program. 3 of the 4 new districts are large islands off the west coast of Panem. The 4th district is on a smaller island in the Northern Atlantic, and it has a lot of volcanic activity. The Colonial Districts have all been participating in the games since the 167th Hunger Games.

In addition to the District tributes, this year Marcus decided that the 200th Hunger games, his first games as Grand Chancellor, would also be the first to include tributes from the Capitol. That's right! Maniacal Marcus has made the roster of tributes even larger. And he plans to make this change a permanent one.

That is why I'm so nervous. I can't screw this up, or I'll be executed for ruining the start of a beautiful new tradition. 17 Districts and the Capitol will have to send two young up-and-comings to their deaths. Let's just say, no one wants to mess with our new Grand Chancellor.

* * *

So, I'm doing a Hunger Games SYOC. Or rather a SYOT.

Here's the form. **Please, please!** Be as detailed as possible, and absolutely no Mary Sues or Gary Stus… You know what I mean.

Tribute Form

Name: (Please try to make it work with the District, even though I have added a few.)

Age: (10 – 21, the age range has enlarged itself)

Gender: (Physical Sex)

District: (Give me some options here)

Physical Appearance: (Eye color, body shape, yada yada yada)

Personality:

Mental State: (Insane, Schizophrenic, Deteriorating, Stable, etc.)

Family: (ex. Dad. Tim Fixit. 43. Blue Eyes, Black hair. Kind, and Smart.)

Friends: (Same as above.)

Backstory:

Reaped or Volunteered:

**Why Volunteer:

Career:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle: (Smart, pretty, intimidating, funny, etc.)

Training Plan:

Training Score:

Alliance: (Open to one, or not)

Strategy in Games: (Hide behind the big guy, charge into combat, die)

Bloodbath: (Can I? Do you want your OC to live through it?)

Death: (How do you want your OC to be killed?)

Reaction to winning:

Weapon of Choice:

**Extra Details:

**Escort + Mentor+ Stylist

 _Mentor_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Victor of which Games:

Personality:

Appearance:

Mentoring technique:

 _Escort_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

 _Stylist_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

And that's the form. Please don't include the stuff in parentheses when you submit your forms, and anything with the ** is not required, though wanted. Please Submit your forms via PM or if you can't PM, in a review.

If you have an account and you submit a tribute via review, your tribute will be ignored.And yes, if you've gone to some of the stories that I, myself, have submitted to, you'll notice that I'm being a little hypocritical. That won't be the case anymore, however.

* * *

To make sure that you've read all of this, and know the rules, please put this phrase in the subject line.

Esse aut nonesse…

or don't, it doesn't matter.

* * *

And here is the Tribute List. It'll mostly be a first come, first serve deal; however, exceptional OCs will be placed on higher pedestals. If you're wondering about the new districts, don't worry. The next chapter will be a breakdown of each District.

 **D1**

 **M: Steel Luxe, 18 -hermionelovegood36**  
 **F: Talia Isabelle Grant, 21 - Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**

 **D2**

M:  
 **F: Alicia Blades, 17 - Tiger75**

 **D3**

 **M: Byte Wires, 20 - Tiger75**  
F:

 **D4**

M:  
 **F: Darce Opt, 17 - SkylarRide99**

 **D5**

M:  
F:

 **D6**

M:  
F:

 **D7**

 **M: Chipper Oaks, 21 - The Wr1ter258**  
 **F: Sasha Ittman, 11 - hermionelovegood36**

 **D8**

M:  
F:

 **D9**

M:  
F:

 **D10**

 **M: Charles Klopfer, 19 - The Wr1ter258**  
F:

 **D11**

 **M: Wheatley Graham, 15 - The Wr1ter258**  
 **F: Alison Bloom, 18 - The Wr1ter258**

 **D12**

 **M: Cole Ashburn, 20, - jimster920**  
 **F: Mary Ruffing, 10 - jimster920**

 **D13**

M:  
 **F: Ophelia Ginn, 18 - meaperson1**

 **D14**

 **M: Javael Evans, 17 - Javael**  
 **F: Tigress Furs, 19 - Tiger75**

 **D15**

M:  
F:

 **D16**

M:  
 **F: Rosemary Verbeck, 16 - SilverAshes13**

 **D17**

M:  
F:

 **Cap**

 **M: Nathan Anderson, 13 - The Wr1ter258**  
F:

Also, you may send in 3 tributes to start. If I PM you for another tribute, then you may end up submitting 4.

* * *

I'm glad that I'm receiving tributes, but I need **men** , too. It infuriates me a bit when I see that all twelve female slots are filled and only maybe 4 male slots on other SYOT stories.

* * *

Thank you. I'm going to enjoy your submissions, I'm sure.


	2. More Prologue

**Here's the list of Districts for you.**

 **Your Career districts are D1, D2, D4, D14, and D16**

* * *

 **District Descriptions**

District 1: This district produces the luxury items for the Capitol, _ahem_ , I mean Panem. Tributes from D1 are almost always Careers. Jobs offered in D1 are hair-stylist, jeweler, goldsmith, and other cushy jobs.

District 2: This district was primarily in charge of masonry until they were also given monopoly over the production of weapons. Like D1, D2 tributes are always Careers. Jobs in D2 are stonemason, blacksmith, and peacekeeper.

District 3: The district produces Panem's technology. It is a wealthy district, but most of its population is impoverished. Its tributes are typically not Careers. Jobs offered in D3 are engineer, experimental physicist, inventor, and mechanic.

District 4: This is the fishing district of Panem. D4 is one of the wealthier districts and does produce. Career tributes, like D1 and D2. Jobs in D4 are Fisherman, Ship captain, and Trawler.

District 5: This district is in charge of electricity and power for the entire nation. D5 is a middle class district. Jobs in D5 include Geologist, and Equipment Manager.

District 6: This district is in charge of the transportation industry for Panem. D6 is one of the more rebellious districts. The jobs offered in this district are almost all transportation related, like conductor, porter, and baggage handler.

District 7: Lumber is this district's industry. D7 is a lower middle class district, and it is the largest in land area. (Makes sense, since it needs the space to accommodate for the number of trees.) Lumberjacks, Carpenters, Furniture builders, Lead Pullers, and other people like that roam the district.

District 8: Textile manufacturing is D8's industry. D8 is one of the poorer districts in Panem. Jobs in D8 are Seamstress, Factory worker, Designer, and Teacher.

District 9: Grain is D9's industry. Bakers, Farmers, and Sowers are the people that walk around D9. Bread is the most important commodity in D9, and most of gets shipped out to the Capitol.

District 10: Livestock is the industry of this district. Jobs in D10 are Butcher, Rancher, Breeder, and Milker.

District 11: This district's industry is agriculture. D11 is one of the poorest districts in Panem. Cotton picker, Farmhand, and Harvester

District 12: Coal miners… duh. They eat squirrels and berries. Nuff said.

District 13: Graphite production is the industry here… NOT! They make Nukes. Give me tributes with names like Albert, Atom, Felicia, Hiro, Saki, and stuff like that.

C. District 14: This district supplies the Capitol with exotic pets. Tributes from this island district are often Careers, and usually have great skill in crafting traps. D14's jobs are trapper, genetic engineer, boater, and biologist.

C. District 15: This district is a fallback nuclear district. If anything goes wrong in District 13, D15 will become the main producer of Nuclear weapons and power. Because they are only a back-up, D15 is very poor district. Foreman, Security officer, and Chemical engineer are jobs offered in D15.

C. District 16: This is the exotic food district. D16 does produce some Career tributes, but it's not as common as it is in D1 and D2. D16 is a very wealthy district, due to the Capitol's sweet-tooth for exotic treats. Spearfishing, Harvesting, Farming, and Professional Swimming are all jobs offered in D16.

C. District 17: This district is in charge of geothermal power, and stands as a launch pad for any further, future exploration beyond Panem. Winters here are very cold, and summers don't get too warm. There's a volcanic eruption approximately once every two or three years in D17. D17's jobs are geologists, power plant operators, and extreme Skiers.

Capitol: Accustomed to wealth and luxury, Capitolites are rather weak in mind and body. They are easy to win over and manipulate. Because only the rich and powerful live in the Capitol, there are no real jobs. Escorts for the Games are Capitolites, as are many of the stylists (though most of them are actually from District 1). The Capitolites were shocked when Grand Chancellor Dreyden announced that Tributes would be taken from the Capitol as well.

* * *

 _"Maniacal Marcus." That's what they call me. After this year and these games, no one will ever question my power. If they want to see maniacal, then I'll give it to them. I'll take tributes from every District and the Capitol itself. I already know where 2 of the first 10 dead will be from. My Capitolites need to learn how to defend themselves, but all they are bulimic slobs, who make me embarrassed to live in this city. So, Maniacal Marcus, as they call me, will send a message across Panem._

 _"Entertain Me!"_

* * *

 **I hope this has been helpful. If you have any specific questions, please PM me.**

* * *

 **A/N I will post the Reapings for each district when I have both tributes for each. Do you want me to go in order of district #, or in order of which district is filled first?**

 **Please let me know!**


	3. The Gamemaker

**The next chapter will be D1's reaping.**

 **This is a little more prologue for you to read before it all really kicks off.**

* * *

 **The Gamemaker's Plan**

 _200 years of deadly tradition. Marcus has given me the incredibly important job of making the game. What the hell am I going to do? I have to come up with a location for the arena, I have to insert interesting terrain, forge challenging obstacles, and generally make life miserable for the tributes participating in the game._

 _Sorry, I'm already freaking myself out and I haven't even introduced myself. Please, allow me to introduce myself._

 _I am Perses Herod. Head Gamemaker, and right hand of the Grand Chancellor. I will keep this position for as long as the Grand Chancellor is pleased with my work. So the pressure is on._

 _It's the 8_ _th_ _Quarter Quell and the Bi-Centennial anniversary of the Hunger Games. The Colonial Districts have been sending their tributes for 33 years already, but Marcus Dreyden, Grand Chancellor of Panem, has added a further wrinkle into the games. The Capitol would now give up two of its young citizens to die in the Arena. Grand Chancellor "Maniacal" Marcus Dreyden of Panem would be immortalized as the man who put the Capitol in its place. And these games were his tool to do so._

 _So with all of that out the way, where am I going to put the Arena? I have to call a meeting with the lower Gamemakers._

 _I'm in the meeting now._ "Who has an idea? Keep in mind that this is the 200th Hunger Games."

 _Several hands have risen. Caligula Oratus speaks_ , "Perhaps we could put the Arena in the deserted area outside of District 2 and build from scratch there." _As always, Caligula had the perfect answer. He would be my replacement if this doesn't go well for me. Lucky for me, he didn't realize this._

"Thank you, Caligula. You may have saved all of our lives. Now, building from scratch will take a great amount of planning, but it does give us the advantage of rigging the landscape for games before we finalize the terrain." _I milled this over in my head and dismissed the meeting with this final order,_ "Now, I want all of you to review the archived footage of past games and figure out what worked and what didn't, and then report your findings. These games must be perfect! The Grand Chancellor is depending on us."

 _I remained at my podium as they all left to carry out their assignment. I was already coming up with great ideas to fill the desert landscape. Underneath the surface there would be a system of tunnels that would house the Arena's mutts. There would be a lake and a river. A large plain of grass with an expansive forest to the north. The landscape was going to be incredible._

 _These games will be unlike anything the World has ever seen before._

* * *

 **A/N I need a D1 male tribute. Please, if you want this story to continue I need you to fill the slots.  
**


	4. District 1 Reaping

**Here it is. Finally! The Reaping of D1.**

 **I apologize for this chapter if it seems lacking. This is of course my first Hunger Games story, and I'm not out of school just yet, so I have a lot on my plate.**

 **Despite all of that, please enjoy it.**

* * *

 **District 1 Reaping**

 _Talia's POV_

It was Reaping Day, and Talia was getting ready to go to the ceremony. Lailani was helping Talia braid her hair as she put her makeup on. Nissa was still asleep in her crib, and she would wake up in 5 minutes to be fed and then sleep again for another 2 hours, in which the Reaping would take place and finish. Talia and Lailani had been living together for a little over two years and most of that time, Nissa was with them too. Nissa's mother died when she was born, and her custody was given to her aunt, Talia. They finished getting ready and were heading out to the ceremony after feeding Nissa. Talia and Lailani walked to the Reaping ceremony.

As Lailani left Talia in her age section she told her, "Just stay calm, Talia. I'll be as close as I'm able." Talia nodded and then put her hands up against her ears to protect herself from the coming noise.

* * *

 _Steel's POV_

It was Reaping Day, and Steel Luxe was still training, even in the shower. He had overheard his sister Brighte the night before, coming up with a plan with his other 3 siblings. They would be attacking him at every chance they had before the Reaping Ceremony. He would humor them. When he stepped out of the shower room, his youngest brother, Flash, tackled him. Then, Flash's twin, Glitter, ran out of nowhere and head-butted him in the gut. They surprised him a little, and threw him off of his balance. Lucky for the 5-year olds, Steel had his black spandex on, so he wasn't naked when he fell on top of them. He caught himself before he actually landed on them, his lightning-fast reflexes never failing to help him avert disaster.

"Alright, you two. I need to really get dressed, so please tell Brighte to wait until after breakfast." Steel sent them with a message.

"Ten-4, big bro!" They said in unison.

Steel sighed to himself. 'What are they going to do without me?'

Steel got dressed in his mother's favorite green shirt, his only pair of black slacks, and his father's old white deckers. The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur for him. Next, Steel was standing in the 18 year old section. He had to volunteer today. If he didn't the consequences would be severe.

The Escort for District One came out onto the stage where everyone was waiting. Ares Masste was looking incredibly excited.

"Hello, everyone!" a high pitched voice came out of the man's mouth, "I am SO excited to be here with you today… but before I let myself ramble on, let's pick out our tributes for this year!"

The crowd roared with approval.

"Wunderbar! Now, let's do boys first." Ares stuck his hand in a bowl of names and pulled out, "Lucifer Mirrors!"

A tiny 12 year old peels out from his age section, and begins walking up to the stage. Steel looks at the kid and shakes his head.

"I volunteer as tribute." Steel shouted to the stage, more out of pity than out of the fact that he had to go anyways. Steel began walking to the stage and covertly patted the poor kid on the back.

Ares looked a little surprised, "And what is your name, my friend?"

"I am Steel Luxe, and I will your male tribute these Hunger Games." Steel said as he began up the stairs to the stage.

"Wunderbar! Now you're all sorted out." Ares turned his attention back to the tribute selction, and stuck his hand in the female bowl. "And the female tribute for District 1 is…. Talia Grant!" Silence filled the air. No one said a word, no one even breathed. Who was supposed to take her place?

* * *

 _Talia's POV_

Even though she was covering her ears, Talia still heard her name. She didn't understand why she had been chosen. Why no one stood up to take her place. Before Talia could really think, her feet were already carrying her towards the stage. She walked into Ares's open arms and stood next to Steel. Then, they were both taken into dark rooms and asked questions.

Talia didn't like it. It wasn't a part of the routine. It didn't make sense. Talia forced herself into the corner of the room and began to practice breathing, Lailani taught her that to help calm her.

* * *

Let the Games begin!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I have some questions for your guys to put in your reviews.**

 **1) Did I do ok?**

 **2) Who do you like better?**

 **3) What do you think the arena is going to look like?**

 **4) How many other Hunger Games SYOTs are you reading? (I'm reading 3 other ones, but the one i really recommend is The Blazing Tribute, by SkylarRide99)**

 **Thanks,**

 **The K1D**


End file.
